Kiss Me Under The Fireworks
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Sasuke was frustrated with his brother and decided to find Naruto. Problem is... he doesn't know where Naruto lives. Luckily, Naruto finds him lost in the street and decides to bring Sasuke home and give him the best Birthday ever.


**Title: **Kiss Me Under The Fireworks  
**Genre: **General, Romance  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru  
**Warning: **Fluffy  
**Summary: **Sasuke was frustrated with his brother and decided to find Naruto. Problem is... he doesn't know where Naruto lives. Luckily, Naruto finds him lost in the street and decides to bring Sasuke home and give him the best Birthday ever.

* * *

The table was quiet, save for the noise of the Uchiha family's utensil clanking on their porcelain plates.

Sasuke was brooding, eyes furrowed and lips pouting. He was annoyed at his brother who had destroyed an otherwise happy outing today with the family.

Itachi had kept on complaining about wanting to go home and Sasuke just wanted to get his frustration off of his chest so he decided to do just that.

"Father, you haven't noticed?" Sasuke raised a brow at his father, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Notice what, brother?" His elder brother asked.

Sasuke sighed heavily in annoyance. "That you've been whining like a bitch all day."

Itachi's face immediately morphed into a affronted look.

The younger smirked. "Not everything's about you, brother. If we go out and you don't like it, then you should just shut up." Sasuke slid his gaze over to his father, wondering if he would get in trouble from scolding his older brother but there was nothing to worry about; Fugaku was staring downwards at the table with a contemplative stare.

Encouraged, Sasuke continued on. "You always whine and bitch when we're out, saying you want to go home. If we go out, it's their time, our parent's time, and you should just keep your mouth shut and go along. You're acting like a spoiled brat! And you call _me _a spoiled brat?" Sasuke lowered his voice, making sure that that last line went through to his brother.

Itachi simply looked amused, knowing he couldn't fight back at his little brother since he was spouting the truth.

"Che," Sasuke sneered and stood up, wanting nothing but to be far away from his family.

After a while, he was dressed and was at the front door, pulling on his shoes.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? It's late." His mother appeared, holding a tea towel.

"I'm going out. I'll be safe." Sasuke slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. "I'm going to spend my day tomorrow with Naruto."

"But honey, it's your birthday tom!" Mikoto called at her son's retreating form. "Oh dear…" She sighed.

*~*~*Sasuke's Birthday*~*~*

A light breeze swept past the street every now and then. The stars couldn't be seen, only the moon shining dully from far away.

It was silent, the only sounds coming from the pubs and Ichiraku. No one was out at the street, it was deserted.

A lone tear dropped on the pavement, under a flickering light but the person was crouched down, casting a shadow, making the tear not visible.

The light continued to flicker.

The person that was standing under it, a child, was shivering and whimpering. One could guess that the child was either left alone there, or very scared with the light that flickered above him.

Sasuke's face trembled.

Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have left home? I… I don't know how to go back and… the only friend I have… he never told me where he lives.

The light overheard started turning a dull but vibrant yellow.

Sasuke froze, seemingly too scared to move as though believing someone might kill him if he did.

"Naruto." He whimpered for his best friend.

Naruto was the only one who could calm him down. He was the only one allowed to hold him tight as he was caught by his fears and nightmares. Even his parents didn't know about his fears or nightmares. They didn't know him. They didn't because Sasuke had not opened up to them, he didn't think they would comfort him as much as Naruto did anyway.

"…Naruto…"

He sounded pathetic. That, he knew very well but Naruto never judged him so he didn't care. He didn't care as long as Naruto was there but he wasn't and Sasuke didn't know how to find the blonde. It was late at night, Naruto wouldn't be at Ichiraku's so it would be useless to try to look for him there.

Sasuke sighed slightly, trying to release the tension on his body as he slid down on the pavements and encircled his arms around himself as if to protect himself that way.

Tears started to stream down his face.

He was scared. So scared.

Sasuke bit his lips and screwed his eyes shut as he rocked himself forward and backward.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Someone asked from beside him.

Sasuke jumped before nodding vigorously.

He didn't want anyone's help. Only Naruto's… Only Naruto's.

The raven heard the shuffle of feet, indicating the older man moving away.

Sasuke nodded to himself slower, trying to comfort himself and tell himself that everything was okay.

He guessed that as he did this he somehow fell asleep because as someone started shaking him lightly and hug him, he was fluttering his eyes open feeling very disoriented.

"Mmm…" He moaned, trying to make the person shaking him to stop doing so. And hugging him as well.

His black eyes opened, ready to glare at the man despite wanting to shake in fear as well.

Blue dazzling eyes met his and he immediately hugged the person to himself with a deathly grip on the person's back.

"Naruto…!" He semi-shouted desperately, looking extremely like a lost child.

His friend smiled softly and gently before hugging him and comforting him. "S'okay Sasuke, I found you."

"W-What were you doing out?" Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering when already protected.

He felt his friend's arm tighten around him.

"Hmm… I felt like I was going to meet you in the streets and I did! Only… Sasuke, why were you sleeping here?"

Sasuke smiled happily.

Trust Naruto not to get into a conclusion of something bad like running away from home.

"I… needed a break away from my family. I came to find you but…"

"Hm?" Naruto pulled Sasuke up slowly, walking towards his home.

"…where you live… and I just stayed… here."

"Sasuke, what was that?" Naruto glanced at his friend, worried.

"I didn't know where you live so I stood here and the light suddenly started acting weird. I got scared and I just stayed here—I mean, back there."

"Okay, Sasuke. Remember your way okay? I'm going to my house now."

Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed Naruto to steer him to the right direction and absorbed all the warmth and feeling of comfort he could feel radiating from his friend and opened his eyes again.

He detached himself from Naruto and walked beside his friend, his form more confident than a little while ago.

Naruto smiled indulgently.

"So, Sasuke, what do you want to do on your birthday?"

I want you, dobe.

"Let's just hang out okay?" Sasuke replied.

"Hm… sure you don't want anything… special?"

Kiss me?

"Uhm… no, it's alright."

God damn, he was so bipolar. He was trembling an hour ago… well, it was probably only an hour ago… and now he was back to his perverted self that everyone sees in the day, all thanks to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto?"

His friend turned to face him, his feet not stopping in moving his body forward. "Hm?"

"Uh…"

Naruto's beautiful tan face scrunched up in worry. "Sasuke? What's wrong? I'm here."

Sasuke coughed.

"Yes, I know. Just that uh," Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Can you kiss me?"

Naruto blinked.

The raven's porcelain pretty face gave out an irritated look as his friend completely ignored him after his request.

Far be it for Sasuke to feel insecure. Naruto probably felt the same connection anyway. What with always comforting him and coming to his rescue.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled dangerously.

He was a second away in taking Naruto's arm when his friend finally spoke.

"You like me that way Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped his head to look at his best friend. "Dobe. What are you saying? Of course I like you that way! You're the closest person to me, you know that."

Naruto smirked despite himself. "So bipolar teme."

The raven smiled, glaring at his friend anyway.

"I'll kiss you on your birthday after my surprise." Naruto whipped his head to the back to face Sasuke, grinning widely. "Okay?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to agree when Naruto suddenly ran forward, shouting.

"My home! My home is there!" Naruto shouted in a sing song voice.

The raven chuckled as he ran himself and soon was beside Naruto.

*~*~*Sasuke's Birthday*~*~*

"Mn…" Naruto shot up from his bed as he felt a movement beside him before scoffing at himself and sweeping Sasuke's bangs away from the raven's peacefully sleeping face.

The blonde stretched and got out of bed, doing his normal daily routine of brushing his teeth, taking a bath then changing out of his clothes before going to his kitchen.

"What to cook…" Naruto tapped his chin before his eyes fell on tomatoes on his counter. "Sasuke's favorite." He said as he picked up the fruit. "Roasted Tomato Basil Soup and Grilled Bread with Zesty Lime Butter for Sasu's birthday it is." The blonde grinned.

Two hours later and Naruto was grinning proudly at the delicious scent wafting from his soup that he had distributed into two smaller bowls and a large plate full of bread slathered with Zesty Lime Butter.

"Ah..." He smiled blissfully and decided to wake Sasuke up.

Naruto walked the length to his bedroom to find Sasuke gone from the bed. He turned toward the bathroom and spied black hair. Smiling, he walked in the bathroom and gave his friend a grin. "Morning Sasu, I cooked breakfast."

"Thanks..." Sasuke replied. "I'll be there in a sec."

Naruto nodded. "Okay then."

He walked back to his kitchen and grabbed the bowls, placing them on the breakfast counter inside his kitchen and proceeded to do the same with the large plate.

Naruto tapped his chin thinking then opened his fridge, taking out tomato juice, orange juice and water from the inside; he set them down on the counter and pulled open a cabinet, taking out two glasses, he placed them beside the drinks.

Crinkling his nose, Naruto berated himself for forgetting the utensils that he soon got. He placed the soup spoon beside the bowls and two knives and two forks in front of the large plate.

Naruto hopped onto one of the stool for his breakfast counter and patiently waited for Sasuke to come.

Five minutes later, his friend did.

Sasuke wore a slightly baggy dark orange shirt with shorts that hung low on his hips, a blush dusted the pale cheeks. "Er... sorry, I borrowed your shirt..."

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine Sasuke! Come on, let's eat." He smiled.

The raven quietly sat on the remaining stool near the counter and eyed the food. "Tomato..." Sasuke murmured, a grin spreading from his lips.

"Yup!" The blonde chirped happily. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

Not bothering to reply and too entranced by the food before him, Sasuke picked up his spoon and immediately began digging into his soup.

Naruto shook his head, amused before drinking his soup as well.

The blonde, being so used to eating ramen, was so fast in finishing his soup that Sasuke, who loved tomato and was practically drinking the soup like a vacuum, was only halfway done.

He reached over for the bread and bit into his piece happily, savoring the zesty and delicious taste.

A light clank resounded in the room as Sasuke put down his bowl and started reaching for a piece of bread as well. "What do you call this Naruto?" He asked, biting into his piece with a smile playing on his lips.

Naruto gulped his food. "It's called 'Grilled Bread with Zesty Lime Butter'."

The raven nodded, finishing his piece and taking another at the same time as Naruto. Their hands brushed and he blushed again.

"Naruto?" He tentatively asked.

"Mm?"

"Can I get my kiss now?" Sasuke blinked innocently.

"Teme..." Naruto started.

"Wasn't this your surprise?" The raven gestured to the breakfast.

Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"Oh." Sasuke seemed to frown then lightened up. "When will I get it? I want my kiss."

"Later, Sasuke."

"It can't be now?" Sasuke pestered.

"Nope."

The raven slumped on his stool. "Aw... fine."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Teme, you're so different when you're only around me."

Sasuke smirked. "That's because I like you... obviously and we're close so I can be me around you."

"I'm glad you think that way."

*~*~*Sasuke's Birthday*~*~*

Sasuke had been groaning and whining all day on his birthday and Naruto really felt like he'd snap and actually tell his friend the surprise! Didn't the teme understand he wanted it to be special and a... well... a _surprise_?

"Naru—"

"Don't start Sasuke!" Naruto pouted.

"It's almost nine! It's night! How much longer?" Sasuke whined.

"Seriously teme, I have half a mind of inviting someone—_anyone-_over just so you'd act like your 'hn.' self. It was a lot easier to deal with. Sheesh."

"Please?" Sasuke whined, completely ignoring what Naruto just said.

Naruto grit his teeth and looked at his best friend straight in the eye.

Oh. Bad mistake. Sasuke was doing the puppy dog eye and adorable pout. Damn!

"Sasuke... don't do that."

The raven jutted his lip out more.

Naruto groaned. "FINE!"

A grin that could rival Naruto's own lightened Sasuke's face. "Yes!"

The blonde sighed and walked out to his backyard and toward a brown box in the middle of it. "There, that's where my surprise is."

Curious and excited for the promise kiss that was about to come, Sasuke ran toward the box, disregarding how much of a child he was acting like.

He lifted the cover and stared dumbfounded at long... fat sticks. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Fireworks, teme." Naruto smiled from beside him, picking up the smallest one and handing it to Sasuke. "Hold it and when it gets too hot, throw it in the air. It's fun!"

"Hot?"

Naruto took out a lighter from his pocket and took hold of Sasuke's hand, lighting the small firework.

While Sasuke blinked, fascinated by the thing he held, Naruto took out the largest firework he had in the box and stuck it to the ground.

He looked up to grin at Sasuke, waving the firework around, completely fascinated by the thing before hissing and throwing the thing up in the air.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called.

The raven turned to him, forgetting about the small firework and stared at the big one Naruto was now lighting. "Yeah?"

Naruto stood up, eying the firework rope that started burning away. He took three steps back and turned to his best friend. "Come here."

Sasuke smirked. "I get my kiss now?" He walked over but before he reached Naruto, the big firework made a loud sound and started shooting up lights to the air. Sasuke watched, mesmerized as more keep going up the air to spread out and make a nice sight.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, turning to his friend and stiffening immediately as Naruto grabbed his chin gently and proceeded to kiss him.

The raven relaxed, closing his eyes with a sigh and pressing back softly at his best friend's lips.

It was gentle and sweet and Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

He was rarely treated with gentleness and he was rarely treated like the child he really is even more so. Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better birthday and he even spent it with the person he cared for the most.

Later when they grow up, he'd show the blonde just how much he actually liked him and they would most definitely become lovers. He wouldn't allow anything other wise. The dobe would be his and his alone once he became a real adult and stopped craving to be treated his age. They'd still be gentle with each other but there would be love too but for now, he was happy with his blonde doing these things that hinted at Naru's love for him.

They separated and smiled softly at each other, the lights from the firework still going off and casting colored lights at their forms and faces.

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

Sasuke smiled and bumped his forehead softly with his best friends' as the fireworks slowly stopped and their surroundings darkened. "Naruto..."

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

"Thank you..."

* * *

A/N

And that was a... er... fluffy(?) Sasuke X Naruto for Sasu's birthday.

Happy birthday dear hot sexy Sasuke ;P

Nothing like a cheesy scene made fluffy with a kiss to end the birthday.

I wish **I **had this kind of birthday but ah well... I feel Sasu's pain... sorta... I was never treated as a child. I was always treated as an adult but I don't complain. It made me self-dependent. Yay! Sad childhood though. LOL. I don't even have one.

Let's give love to Sasuke on his birthday!

Proud member of the YAOI Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
